dcmissionariesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hellbound Council
The Hellbound Council is a coalition of Hellbent humans working independently from Demons. They're a corrupt corporate presence in Daten whose activities border on terrorist acts. Most who join usually do it for personal gain, whether it's political or wealth. Others join to further their own projects that aren't limited to genetic experimentation and exploitation of Immortal abilities. A specialty of the HBC is Augmentation, a consensual mutation of ones' body to further enhance their abilities for whatever they choose, and science. Definitely for science. Secretly (or not) funded by the Ophir Fashion Company. The faction leader is Top Coat Ophir. Weapons Council weapons are Soul Thread-molded. They're made from a densely-spun thread cocktail to mimic other materials like steel or leather. These weapons have a natural red/orange glow to them (similar to a ghost) and can be highly customizable. Perk: '''Can equip up to 5 weapon mods total as opposed to the standard 2. Dress Code To better identify themselves, lower-ranking members of the HBC wear a tailored vest bearing the logo and a set of grey gloves, but they may also simply wear an armband or pin with the logo. The vested attire is not mandatory except during meetings or rallies; They are required to wear business casual attire in black and grey. Accessories are generally the same yellow as the vest trim. Once they have gained rank, the vest is no longer required in meetings. All uniform is optional in general aside from this. Ranks Rank I *Humans receive their uniforms (Optional on application art). *Employees are given a Hellbound-issued bracer that allows for the use of a company-standard weapon. *One free weapon mod for their weapon. *May unlock one Rank 1 magic element and 1 (one) spell for free. Rank II *New uniform (Optional on application art). *An additional weapon mod for their weapon. *Soul Pact (Hellbound version of a pact. Employees are augmented and infused with Soul Threads or Soul Stones. Effects of augmentation begin here, but are subtle) *25% discount at the shops. *A Hex on You: Council members have the natural ability of giving anyone hexes (regardless of species/faction). What that hex does is up to the player. Ex: Cause someone to feel a constant burning sensation in their head for a day, or cause an immediate migraine to make their escape. In battle, this is adds the “Hexed” status effect, which doubles status ailments. (Unlocked once) *Unlock one Rank 2 magic element and 1 spell for free. Rank III *Council members can get further augmentation (Optional, costs 50 RP. Purchasing further augmentation will alter the character’s design to show this) *35% discount at the shops. *Double the damage on magic die. *Unlock one Rank 3 element and 1 spell for free. Rank IV *Council members can go through further augmentation, manifesting drastically on their bodies (Optional, costs 100 RP. For possible augments, see Corruption/Augmentation) *50% discount at the shops. Corruption/Augmentation '''Augmentation is the type of corruption that the Hellbound Council specializes in. It consists of replacing and implanting limbs or parts of ones' body with Soul Threads or mech made of Soul Threads. This type of corruption, unlike that of Hell Corp's, is physically implanted rather than magically induced. Augmentations can work similar to weapons or simply enhance abilities. Each one has a set of slots that can be added to and subtracted from at the wearer's leisure, having a maximum of 2 ability slots at the beginning. Aesthetically, it's up to the wearer for how drastically they wish to change their bodies. Each part is custom made to suit the wearer's needs, and can only be removed in the beginning stages. At least, that's when it is easiest to remove. If a Council member wishes to remove their Augment later on down the line of Corruption, it requires time to heal and will leave quite a bit of scarring and permanent damage. Types of Augments Though the aesthetic and form of the augment varies from person to person, the types and abilities of augments remain standard. The only requirement for enhancement is the augment's mechanical base (the piece in which the Augment threads grow from). At Rank I, individuals may obtain one augment. Each augment has at least 3 types, but only one can be chosen per Rank level. Members can create augments to sell in Bazaar shops if they are aligned with the HBC! Physical Enhancement So you always wanted a big dick? I'm not sure how that's gonna help you, but you can have it. Physical enhancements add modifiers to someone's physical abilities such as speed, strength '''or '''endurance. Speed: * All 1 initiatives can be re-rolled once (sorry if you roll 1 again) * Your attack die are doubled (2 instead of 4); the highest value is 2 less (instead of 2d10, you roll 4d8) * If you roll 17+, your attack cannot miss Strength: * If you roll above a 17 in initiative, the target's armor is nullified for your hit. (They just take the value of your die straight to the face) * If you roll full value for your attack die (ex. 20 on 2d10) your opponent becomes stunned for 1 turn. * Attack is doubled at 17+, but your attack is halved under 8. Endurance: * Attacks on you cannot be doubled * If you are inflicted with a status effect, once per battle you can sweat it out. (gross) * Initiatives under 10 can't hit you unless you roll a 1. Magical Enhancements You drew the short end of genetics- but now you can use magic!! Other Enhancements This is other stuff that we couldn't categorize correctly.Category:Factions